hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Shrimp (Ivycane05)
Hurricane Shrimp was a deadly, and destructive hurricane. It was the 18th depression, 18th storm, 10th hurricane, and 3rd major hurricane of the season. Shrimp brought massive rains that caused mudslides in Honduras and El Salvador, but also causing extensive damage to the Cayman Islands. Meteorological History On September 15, a tropical wave formed on the west coast of Africa. It soon traveled south, reaching the Caribbean, but not producing any damage or rain. On the 18th, it formed into Tropical Depression 18, 200 miles SE of Jamaica. The next day, it strengthen into a tropical storm. The NHC gave it the name, Shrimp. The storm, however, lost momentum in traveling, and ended up becoming a "slow moving rainmaker". However, that was just why the storm was deadly. Cayman Islands Shrimp soon headed for Jamaica. On September 20, Andrew Holness, prime minister of Jamaica, declared a state of emergency for the south-western part. However, Shrimp spared the islands, as it missed the island. Shrimp, then strengthen into a Category 1 hurricane, heading for the Yucatán. September 25, is when it became a Category 2, heading for the Cayman. The very next day, it made landfall at Bodden Town. A storm surge of 10 ft was recorded, and winds tore trees down, and lifted roofs. 2 men found in the ocean drowned. The storm hung out for around 36 hours, until it finally cleared up. Damage was minimal, and only 10 people were killed in the storm. Central America After leaving the Cayman, it continued its path north-west. Meteorologists predicted that it would strength into a 4 before hitting the Yucatán. However, 2 days after, Yucatán was spared. Shrimp turned south-west, towards Honduras. The storm slowly made its way to Central America, gaining strength and turning into a C3. However, in Honduras, people denied that a strong storm was coming. The next few days changed their minds. On September 28, Shrimp became a Category 4, and 2 days after, it became a C5! Now, people were freaking out, what to do. The last scare they had was Hurricane Mitch, in 1998. Almost 11,000 people were killed in that storm. So, Honduras, and Nicaragua declared states of emergencies, and evacuated almost a quarter of the population. The storm wouldn't come for 3 days, however, making people thing this storm was just a hoax. On October 1, however, Shrimp slammed into Honduras, as a weak 5. Rain pounded down on mountains, causing widespread mudslides. Winds flatted buildings. Storm surge up to 30 ft washed away coastal buildings, and bent signs. Entire cities were buried. In San Pedro Sula, before the storm, gangs raided and destroyed many defenses against the storm, and basically all builds were ether flatted or buried. However, the city that experienced the worst, was, Tegucigalpa. The storm would weaken into a Category 3 before fully hitting the city. However, rain and mudslides devastated the shelters. Winds and floods washed roads and house away. The presidential house was completely flatted. The president had to be evacuated into an underground shelter, that was unfortunately flooded also. At least the entire city was underwater after flooding. Shrimp then weaken into a C1. Due to its slow moving, the rain lingered around for days, and would cause even more deaths. it then moved to El Salvador. El Salvador was more prepared than Honduras. So, when the storm came, mudslides and winds didn't affect the country too much, but it still caused widespread panic and many deaths. Shrimp began to rapidly weaken, as it weakened into a tropical storm. On October 4, it was declared an extropical storm, as it entered the Pacific Ocean. Pacific Ocean Shrimp had just survived a crossover into the Pacific Ocean, and therefore exited the Atlantic Basin. it is the 19th storm to cross. Shrimp however, quickly weakened into a depression, and dissipated on October 13. Aftermath The aftermath of Shrimp left Central America in a very tough state. Honduras and El Salvador were most hit, and had to rebuild and dig for everything they've worked for. Flooding lingered for a week. The Cayman didn't have too much of a worry, but they had to rebuild most of their structures on the coast. Retirement Due to damage in the Cayman and Central America, the name Shrimp was retired by the WMO and will never be used again for an Atlantic Hurricane. Sally replaced Shrimp. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes